In athletic or work-related activities, pain, inflammation, and trauma can often result in the need of an ice bath or other cooling of the whole body or large portions of the body. However, the groin and genital region of the body is often more sensitive to extreme temperatures than the rest of the body.
Therefore, it may be desirable to protect the groin and genital region during an ice bath.